


nobody else will be there

by sunflowersutra



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "“Willie…”, começou Jorginho, ciente de que havia mais naquela história do que o mais novo queria contar. [...]"





	nobody else will be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Opa, e aí moçada?
> 
> Essa fanficzinha é um agradecimento mas também uma vingança para @pvnkflamingo, meu amorzinho e copilot de viagens no Opala, pelas fanfics incríveis que foram postadas nesse fim de semana.  
> Já leram a fic de La Vingança? Não? LEIAM! Já? LEIA DE NOVO! Nunca pare de ler.  
> E leiam também os continhos com outras músicas do The National, são lindos. 
> 
> Ah, falando em The National, a música que embala essa fanfic é Nobody Else Will Be There, deles, e eu recomendo demais como trilha sonora dessa fanfic. 
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem! <3

You said we are not so tied together, what did you mean?

Meet me at the stairwell in a second for a glass of gin

Nobody else will be there, then.

  
 

O Décimo Andar da Empresa se encontrava cheio de funcionários em seu horário de lazer. Naquela noite, acontecia mais uma das famosas festinhas de Jorginho de Alcântara, em comemoração ao fim de mais um longo e complicado projeto — dessa vez, um remake de Aquaman, filmado no _AquaRio_  do Rio de Janeiro e com um grande elenco de atores globais que, no fundo, só serviam para complicar ainda mais a vida já complicada do produtor com suas exigências e demandas que pouco faziam algum sentido. Desde que havia começado a encabeçar aquele projeto, raras eram as noites que conseguia passar em casa e, mais raras ainda eram as noites que passava junto de Willie Billy, seu namorado, ainda que já dividissem o mesmo apartamento apertado em Alcântara, na região metropolitana do Rio de Janeiro.

Cruzar a ponte com todos os pertences de Willie certamente havia sido uma aventura à qual sequer Jorginho estava preparado — e muito menos o próprio Willie, que passara o trajeto todo sussurrando para as caixas que eles ficariam bem e logo conseguiriam ver a luz do Sol ou respirar com tranquilidade. Naquela altura, o produtor sequer se assustava com a forma do namorado enxergar o seu próprio mundinho. Na verdade, achava até adorável e, agora, se pegava sentindo falta dos sussurros baixinhos do outro para algum objeto sequer.

No fundo, se sentia mal com todas aquelas ausências na vida do presidente do objetos ainda que, de vez em quando, conseguisse dar uma passada no almoxarifado para tomar uma xícara de café com o mais novo. E, ao meio de todos aqueles produtores, diretores e figurões da Empresa lhe cumprimentando e elogiando suas produções, ele só conseguia perceber a falta que Willie Billy fazia ali — ainda que, geralmente, ele estivesse arrumando confusões.

 _“Estágio, cadê o Willie?”_ , proferiu Jorginho assim que viu Marquinhos passar pela porta, com Rodney ao seu lado, enquanto os dois papeavam sobre alguma coisa que Jorginho sequer se deu ao trabalho de descobrir. O rapaz deu de ombros, como se não soubesse do outro, quando Rodney interveio. _“Vi ele indo pro almoxarifado, lá no nono”_ , respondeu, com sua voz mansa de sempre.

O São Gonçalense suspirou pesadamente, o que Willie fazia no almoxarifado aquela hora? O expediente já havia acabado — até Cristiane/Meg havia decidido que não ia trabalhar mais naquele dia e iria aproveitar a festa —, e não havia necessidade alguma de ficar com os objetos. Embora não conversasse com eles da mesma forma que o namorado, tinha quase certeza que eles também preferiam aproveitar o clima festivo que havia se instalado no andar de cima da Empresa.

Ele preparou dois copos de drink e deixou o bar sob os cuidados de Holanda, seguindo em direção ao almoxarifado para ver o namorado.

 

Why are we still out here, holding our coats? We look like children.

Goodbyes always take us half an hour, can we just go home?

Nobody else will be there, then.

 

A face tranquila de Willie fora a primeira visão que Jorginho tivera ao adentrar o almoxarifado, por trás de sua mesa, enquanto o toca-fitas tocava uma melodia leve, com um piano presente, diferentemente dos hits dos anos oitenta que o presidente dos objetos costumava pedir que o toca fitas reproduzisse. Assim que seu olhar cruzou ao do namorado, um sorriso aberto iluminou o rosto de Willie Billy, fazendo um contraste curioso em relação a melodia melancólica que ecoava pelo cômodo.  _“Jorginhow!”_ , proferiu o rapaz, ao ver o namorado. Não importava quantos anos de relacionamento eles tinham, Willie sempre se referia ao outro como  _“seu grande amigo Jorginhow”_ , o que, de certa forma, trazia o conforto da familiaridade para o produtor.

Ou talvez a possibilidade de, caso um dia terminassem, permaneceriam amigos, fosse tudo o que ele precisava para levar aquela relação com mais… calma. Sem apressar, sem ter medo de que algo desse errado no caminho. Havia sido um grande processo para que o produtor se abrisse para uma nova relação amorosa desde a viuvez e a última coisa que pretendia era ver aquilo se perder outra vez — não com uma morte, claro, mas com um término complicado recheado de brigas.

Por que estava pensando em término agora?

Willie sorria para ele do outro lado da mesa e Jorginho apertou o passo para dentro da sala, encostando a porta com cuidado, antes de ocupar uma das cadeiras que ficavam à frente do rapaz, colocando o copo de drink próximo do namorado.  _“Ei, por que cê tá aqui dentro sozinho?”_ , perguntou, levando seu próprio copo aos lábios e tomando um gole. Do outro lado da mesa, Willie encolheu os ombros.  _“Não tava com muito clima de festa não”_ , disse, por fim, bebendo um pouco da bebida que o namorado havia trago para ele.

A resposta surpreendeu Jorginho. Ainda que vivesse em seu próprio mundo na grande parte do  tempo, festas sempre eram um ambiente que animava o presidente dos objetos, ainda que ele transformasse qualquer evento em um especial de seu programa de auditório. Por mais que as coisas tivessem corrido com mais tranquilidade sem ele arrumando confusão entre os presentes, uma festa na Empresa simplesmente não parecia uma festa de verdade sem ele ali, tentando arrumar entrevistas com os outros funcionários ou até mesmo com os objetos daqueles funcionários.  _“Willie…”_ , começou Jorginho, ciente de que havia mais naquela história do que o mais novo queria contar.

O presidente dos objetos se deu por vencido e, se abaixando por alguns segundos, ele pegou algo embaixo da mesa. Demorou um pouco para Jorginho reconhecer a xícara de porcelana decorada pertencente ao jogo de chá que sua mãe havia presenteado os dois quando soube que Willie estava se mudando para o apartamento de Jorginho. Inicialmente, o produtor teve medo da reação da mãe para com o novo relacionamento, de modo que aquele presente e o abraço forte que a senhorinha deu nos dois foi recebido como uma surpresa agradável. Compreendia agora o porquê do humor diferente do namorado e, com cuidado, pegou a xícara em suas mãos, notando que o único defeito dela era que a alça estava solta.

 _“Olha só, tá parecendo o Rodney antes da cirurgia”_ , proferiu, em uma tentativa bem sucedida de arrancar um sorriso do namorado — sorriso esse que desapareceu segundos depois, quando o presidente olhou a xícara _machucada_ outra vez. _“Cê tem uma cola aí?”,_  perguntou Jorginho para o namorado, que assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, começando a procurar algo na estante atrás da mesa, até abrir uma caixinha e tirar dali um tubinho de super cola.  _“Tem certeza que vai ela vai ficar bem, Jorginhow?”_ , perguntou, entregando o tubinho para o rapaz mais velho.

 _“Claro, pô. Toda hora alguém quebra alguma coisa no set de filmagem e a gente tem que arrumar”,_ disse, tentando passar confiança para o namorado, enquanto depositava a xícara com cuidado sobre a mesa e observava os dois cantos da alça, tentando chegar a melhor forma de encaixá-la outra vez a xícara. Quando finalmente se deu satisfeito com seu conserto, ele pingou duas gotinhas de cola em cada ponta e pressionou a alça de volta ao seu encaixe por alguns segundos.  _“Agora é só deixar parado e vai ficar boa outra vez”_ , murmurou para o namorado, que mantivera seus olhos atentos ao objeto durante todo o procedimento, como se fosse a cirurgia de algum parente querido.  _“Obrigado, Jorginho, cê me salvou. Não queria ter que mostrar pra sua mãe uma xícara quebrada quando ela fosse visitar”_ , proferiu, com uma certa inocência, se esticando sobre a mesa e dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

Ainda não tinha se acostumado muito bem com o jeito carinhoso de Willie em público, ainda que estivessem sozinhos no almoxarifado. Não que desgostasse daquilo, só era… uma novidade, ainda.

 _“Relaxa, neném, ela nem vai perceber”_ , tranquilizou o rapaz mais novo, pegando seu copo sobre a mesa.  _“Bora voltar pra festinha?”_ , perguntou.

 _“Vamos para casa, melhor deixar a xícara descansar em paz”_ , respondeu o presidente dos objetos, se colocando de pé e pegando o casaco na cadeira. Jorginho saiu do almoxarifado na frente enquanto Willie, olhou para seus amigos.

 _“Ei, boa noite para vocês. Não façam muito barulho”_ , murmurou, em despedida, antes de desligar a luz e fechar a porta.


End file.
